1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to the art of transporting sheet materials. More particularly, it relates to a dolly that enables a single person to transport and unload sheet materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional dollies that transport heavy items of sheet material such as marble slabs require two (2) workers. The slab is transported on edge, tilted slightly from the vertical, and the lowermost end of the slab is positioned near a floor surface so that lifting the slab from the dolly requires extensive bending and lifting. It also takes two people to position the slab onto a horizontal flat surface to be covered by the slab.
There is a need for a dolly that enables a single person to transport a marble slab or other item of sheet material and a single person to transfer the slab or other item from the dolly to a flat surface to be covered.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the needed dolly could be provided.